Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, and mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been formulated in an attempt to impart desired cosmetic properties. For example, mascaras typically contain wax which is used to provide body and volume. However, the tackiness of the wax leads to mascara compositions that clump, apply unevenly, dry the lashes, smudge, flake and are difficult to remove. Also, the tackiness of the wax limits the buildability (layering) and playtime (smoothness) of these waxes. When wax is eliminated from the mascaras to facilitate application and removal, the compositions also lose desirable properties and tend to be runny.
Further, typically the addition of oils to traditional wax-containing mascara formulations (anhydrous or water-containing) can impact negatively the wear of the formula on the lashes, such that the mascara will smudge more.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,740 and U.S. patent application publication nos. 2005/0042191, 2015/0079015 and US2015/0079016 disclose mascara products of different composition.
However, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly mascaras and particularly water-containing mascaras, which are long-wearing, easy to remove, possess good flaking properties and/or possess good smudging properties.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a water-containing care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, long-wearing, easy to remove, possess good flaking properties and/or possess good smudging properties.